familia
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Avoir un jumeau du sexe opposer au sien ; cela peu être compliquer. Ce n'est pas le cas pour une jeune fille... Enfin, ce n'était pas compliquer avant qu'il devienne pirate et elle devienne Marine. Enfin "compliquer", c'est un bien grand mot. Elle se questionne juste sur le pourquoi il est devenu Pirate


Nous étions nés tout les deux le même jour, au même endroit. Nous avions tout les deux les même parents, aucun demi-frère ou demi sœur. Nous avions Sophia, notre très chère petite sœur, puis nous étions toujours ensemble, nous étions habiller de la même façon enfin quasiment vu que je suis une fille. Nous avions fait même notre première bêtise ensemble, du moins grande pour des enfants de cinq ans tu te souviens de la tête de papa quand il a vu qu'on avait utilisé Sophia comme test pour mettre le maquillage de maman ? La pauvre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle était contente de jouer avec les deux grands. Après nous avions tout les deux grandis normalement… Je présume. Nos premières bagarres se sont fait encore une fois ensemble contre les grands de l'île, mais on a jamais réussi a les battre, du moins ce jour la j'en suis sûre on les a jamais battu. Puis vers quinze ou seize ans, nous avions essayé de fumer pour la première fois et boire de l'alcool. J'ai continué a avoir cette sale habitude de fumer, encore aujourd'hui du le sait ? Enfin bon, nous avions pas apprécier sur le coup l'alcool et donc nous avions reposer la bière comme si de rien, de la Kriek cerise ! Je m'en souviens c'était celle que maman préférait. Après nos fameuse discutions sur nos « premiers coup de cœur », quelqu'un nous plaisait bien a chacun d'entre nous, mais toi c'était sans doute pas du sérieux, mais moi… Je ne sais plus trop, je me souviens que tu m'avais donner des conseilles pour draguer un garçon car tu pensais que j'étais amoureuse de Marc, j'avais eu du mal a t'expliquer que ce n'était pas Marc, mais Emma. Enfin bon tu l'as pas mal prit quand j'ai dit ça, contrairement a papa et a maman, ils m'avaient tellement hurlé dessus en disant que je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était l'amour à mon âge et que je disais que des conneries. Je peux les comprendre, ils ne voulaient pas se rendre à l'évidence que un de leurs enfants ne rentre pas dans « le moule » et qu'on devienne comme les mômes rejeter par les autres. Au passage, je vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir défendu ce jour la, toi et Sophie. Maman a réussi a changer d'avis a ce sujet. Mais papa, fait bonne figure et ne dit rien quand je ramenais une fille a la maison.

D'ailleurs, c'est a cette époque que j'ai essayé d'imaginer pour la première fois la petite amie que tu allais remmener a la maison je l'imaginais grande, aux cheveux roux, les yeux… Enfaite, j'imaginais seulement très bien ses cheveux roux et onduler, mais jamais de couleurs d'œil. Mais je me souviens que je la voyais assez forte mais aussi soigner. Je ne sais pas comment bien expliquer ça… Mais tu en a jamais ramené une a la maison, du moins quand j'étais la. Mais maman me l'aurai dit non ? Et je l'imaginais aussi une grande rêveuse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une rêveuse avec toi, ça irai super bien. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais a l'époque.

Les années passèrent de façons totalement banales, toujours ensembles quoi qu'il arrive. Puis, à l'âge ou nous devions rentrer dans ma Marine, tu as rencontré ce Don Krieg venu d'Est blue. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête mais tu l'as suivit. C'était la dernière fois ou je t'ai vu. C'était peu être ton destin qui sait ? Mais… Pourquoi ? On devait devenir Marine ensemble hein ? Je ne te comprends pas.

…

Les années sont passer maintenant je suis passer de contre-Amiral a vice Amiral en 2 ans mon frère ! Mais part contre, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de ta présence sur les mers. Je ne comprends pas, Don Krieg a bien rejoins l'équipage d'Harmonia Non ? Et ce n'était pas un de tes compagnons ? Enfin… Je sais très bien que c'est une Fille Harmonia. Je l'ai vu une fois quand elle était sur le point d'être sur Shabondy. Au début je pensais que c'était une civile, puis quand j'ai vu ta vital carte et ton avis de rechercher en sa possession je savais que ce n'était pas une gamine comme les autres ça devait être celle qui était tout le temps avec toi n'est ce pas ?

Tu sais, avant de la voir, j'imaginais sans doute mal le type de fille qui pouvait te plaire la je peux le dire, c'est ce genre de fille qui te plait. Et je me suis totalement trompée. C'était une fille aux cheveux bleu glace et aux yeux rouges. Elle était très petite, et elle n'avait aucun rêve, juste des buts. Mais on sentait qu'il fallait mieux la respecter. Elle a un sacré caractère, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Big Knife et la fille aux cheveux rose qui lui sert de médecin. Et il y avec elle Kuro et Don Krieg. Eux on eu leurs secondes chance : comme toi tu aura la tienne dès qu'elle te reverra

Et aussi elle a de la chance… Elle a la marque des rois avec elle… Elle sera sans doute le petit roi de north blue : Sonoko Harmonia… Enfin King Harmonia, le pirate donnant leur seconde chance aux pirates. Ah. Elle ma donner un bout de ta carte de vie pour voir que tu vas bien ! Et je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait parler de toi un peu, pour voir a quel point on avait des parcours totalement différent. Sache je t'aime, et même si on est tellement différent maintenant au point de ne plus être dans le même camps. Sache que tu reste mon jumeau Gyn, on a commencer notre vie ensemble : et je compte la finir a tes coter… Tout comme je compte finir ma vie près de Sophie, même si elle est devenue révolutionnaire.

Vice Amiral Aiko

Ta très chère Jumelle


End file.
